Conan
Conan is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Conan the Avenger #11: 25 Feb 2015 Current Issue :Conan the Avenger #12: 25 Mar 2015 Next Issue :Conan the Avenger #13: 29 Apr 2015 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Conan of Cimmeria' - Conan is a wild man, expert fighter, and all around tough guy with a bowl haircut and a horned helmet. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Conan the Avenger #12 Conan the Avenger #11 Past Storylines Conan #20 "The Tower of the Elephant" - The first part of a classic Conan tale. Conan hears about the Tower of the Elephant from a Kothian slave-trader, and decides to check it out. To his surprise, entering the grounds is simple, but when he finds a dead guard he finds out that he's not the only thief trying for the legendary Jewel of Yara... also making the attempt is Taurus of Nemedia, the Prince of Thieves. Collections Hardcovers *'Conan Volume 1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0-6 & part of #7. "Catch all the action and savagery as he wars with the murderous Vanir, meets the Frost Giant's Daughter, and is taken as a slave by the ancient sorcerers of Hyperborea!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073240 *'Conan Volume 2: The God in the Bowl and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #7, 9-14. "Award-winning writer Kurt Busiek and artists Cary Nord and Dave Stewart render the glorious suspense of Howard's beloved "The God in the Bowl" in all its terrifying detail, as well as introducing not only Conan's most famed adversary, Thoth-amon, but a new female foil to Conan's exploits--Janissa the Widowmaker, bound by a pact to a witch who has sinister plans for Conan." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074409 *'Conan Volume 3: The Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0, 16-17, 19-22. "Fed up with both civilization and mysticism, Conan travels to the infamous City of Thieves to take out his frustrations. When a bar fight uncovers the legend of the impregnable Tower of the Elephant, he becomes determined to rob it, setting out on a quest unlike any he's undertaken-one that will involve new comrades, sudden death, horrifying creatures, and gruesome unsettling fates for both gods and men." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593075766 *'Conan Volume 4: The Hall of the Dead and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #24-25, 29-31, 33-34. "Know, O Prince, that in an age undreamed of, shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars. Hither came Conan the Cimmerian; black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth under his sandaled feet . . ." - Preview- WorldCat - ISBN 1593077963 *'Conan Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #37-38, 41-44. "The Cimmerian finds himself ensnared in the dark intrigues of a city-state where the powerful will stoop to any depths to keep what they have stolen. When a young, idealistic noble offers Conan a ticket to freedom in exchange for a favor, Conan leaps at the opportunity-and into a labyrinth where he must fight to keep not only his word, but his very life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079419 *'Conan: Born on the Battlefield' - Collects Conan #8, 15, 23, 32, 45, 46. "The story of Conan’s early life, from his birth on a Cimmerian battlefield to his coming-of-age as a warrior in the pivotal Battle of Venarium." - WorldCat - ISBN 159307980X *'Conan Volume 6: The Hand of Nergal' - Collects Conan #0, 47-50. "A mysterious curse lingers, following Conan as he attempts to return to his homeland, and a great darkness looms ahead in the doomed city of Yaralet. This latest collection in Dark Horse's smart, innovative Conan series finds the cunning Cimmerian chased by both unfinished business from his past and a strange novice magician who seeks to deliver a dire warning to the wandering barbarian. A great evil from Conan's past moves ever closer while unfathomable terrors awaken and come into view. Conan is, of course, eager to meet both head on!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595821791 *'Conan Volume 7: Cimmeria' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #0-7. "Cimmeria marks a transitional period in young Conan's life, as he spurns civilization--with its turncoats and legal trappings--and returns to the beloved, brutal country of Cimmeria, where he was born and raised. The dangers found in the snowy mountain passes of his barbaric homeland are a welcome change from the mind games and treachery Conan encountered in the cities of the East, but there are unfortunate lessons in treachery to be learned here, too. When a tentative truce with the Aesir is threatened by the actions of Caollan, the first woman Conan ever loved, Conan again finds himself at the heart of a larger conflict that will test not only his physical strength and cunning mind--but his passionate heart as well." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823417 *'Conan Volume 8: Black Colossus' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #8-13. "Conan, once a wandering thief, tries his luck as a professional warrior, joining Amalric's mercenary forces to live as a rank-and-file soldier. However, something much more than luck will lead Conan on a collision course with the strongest, strangest army he's ever faced! Princess Yasmela-the city of Khoraja's remaining sovereign-has been haunted by terrifying apparitions of the wizard Natohk, and when Natohk threatens to bring his demonic hordes to Khoraja, Yasmela prays to the god Mitra for help. Mitra actually responds and tells her to place the fate of her entire kingdom into the hands of the first man she meets out in the city streets-and that man is a drunk, hesitant barbarian! Conan may turn out to be Khoraja's best hope for survival, but his distrust of the soft upper classes and their disdain for his common station may derail any possibility of working together to halt Natohk's bid for world domination." - WorldCat - ISBN 159582507X *'Conan Volume 9: Free Companions' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #14, 16-21. "In his short career as a mercenary, young Conan has impressed both Princess Yasmela and military leader Lord Amalric, but an ambitious rogue prince arrives in Khoraja and blindsides Conan out of the comfortable, courtly situation he’s found himself in. Not only is Conan’s love affair with Yasmela going south, but rebel Prince Julion immediately challenges Conan’s headstrong impulses and military plans, causing a rift between the battered-but-proud forces of Khoraja and Amalric’s army of colorful mercs." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826238 *'Conan Volume 10: Iron Shadows in the Moon' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #22-25, plus the Weight of the Crown one-shot. "On the run from the army of Turan, Conan and fellow fugitive Olivia hide out on a small island in the Vilayet Sea. They soon find themselves stalked by an unseen terror in the jungles and threatened by a group of pirates belonging to the Red Brotherhood, which is led by Conan's sworn enemy—Sergius of Koth! However, those may be the least of Conan's concerns, because when the moon rises on this island, the ruins of a lost civilization stir and an ancient, deadly curse awakens! Conan will be pushed to his limits as he and Olivia fight to survive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827129 *'Conan Volume 11: Road of Kings' - Collects Road of Kings #1-6. "The journey down the legendary Road of Kings is no walk in the park. Being a skilled fighter will only get you so far; you’ll also need plenty of gold to keep you going. Luckily, Conan and his companions are skilled at separating the wealthy from their spare treasure! But they’ll have to brave monsters, pursuing guards, and the sword-handed Gamesh if they’re to reach their final destination." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828249 *'Conan Volume 12: Throne of Aquilonia' - Collects Road of Kings #7-12. "Conan finds himself wrapped up in a plot to unseat the king of Aquilonia as his journey down the Road of Kings concludes. But when everything goes wrong, the Cimmerian and his coconspirators become lost in the catacombs beneath the city, surrounded by zombies and monstrous insects, all while civil war brews above their heads." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829040 *'Conan Volume 13: Queen of the Black Coast' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #1-6. "Conan turns his back on the civilized world and takes to the Western Ocean. Finding first danger and then passion in the arms of the pirate queen Bêlit, the Cimmerian begins a new life of pleasure and pillage along the Black Coast, in this epic of romance and terror." - WorldCat - ISBN 1616550422 *'Conan Volume 14: The Death' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #7-12. "Conan and Bêlit are the undisputed masters of the Western Ocean, their names whispered in fearful awe all along the Black Coast. But while fellow seafarers know better than to challenge their reign, other threats arrive from unexpected places. Conan returns to Cimmeria to track down an impostor destroying villages in his name, only to discover a tragic connection to his own past." - WorldCat - ISBN 1616551224 *'Conan Volume 15: The Nightmare of the Shallows' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #13-18? "In the wake of an unthinkable tragedy, Conan and Bêlit find their bond buckling under an enormous strain. When Bêlit returns to her childhood home, what she discovers in the sands of Shem could separate her from Conan forever. Conan then seeks clarity through the mind-altering power of the yellow lotus, but the visions revealed to him may be more than the Barbarian can bear." - *'Conan Volume 16: The Song of Bêlit' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #19-25. - *'Conan Volume 17: Shadows Over Kush' - Collects Conan the Avenger #1-6. - *'The Colossal Conan' - Collects Conan #0-50. - Trade Paperbacks *'Conan Volume 1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0-6 & part of #7. - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073011 *'Conan Volume 2: The God in the Bowl and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #7, 9-14. - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074034 *'Conan Volume 3: the Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0, 16-17, 19-22. - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593075472 *'Conan Volume 4: The Hall of the Dead and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #24-25, 29-31, 33-34 . - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077750 *'Conan: The Blood-Stained Crown and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #18, 26-28, 39. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078862 *'Conan Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories' Collects Conan #37-38, 41-44. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079036 *'Conan: Born on the Battlefield' - Collects Conan #8, 15, 23, 32, 45, 46. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079818 *'Conan Volume 6: The Hand of Nergal' - Collects Conan #0, 47-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595821783 *'Conan Volume 7: Cimmeria' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #0-7 - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822836 *'Conan Volume 8: Black Colossus' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #8-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825339 *'Conan: The Spear and Other Stories' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #15, plus Conan #35-36 & 40 and the FCBD 2006 story. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825231 *'Conan Volume 9: Free Companions' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #14, 16-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825924 - (forthcoming, November 2010) *'Conan Volume 10: Iron Shadows in the Moon' - Collects Conan the Cimmerian #22-25, plus the Weight of the Crown one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827137 *'Conan Volume 11: Road of Kings' - Collects Road of Kings #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828249 *'Conan Volume 12: Throne of Aquilonia' - Collects Road of Kings #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829059 *'Conan Volume 13: Queen of the Black Coast' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1616550430 *'Conan Volume 14: The Death' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1616551232 *'Conan: The Daughters of Midora and Other Stories' - Collects Conan and the Daughters of Midora, Island of No Return #1-2, and other stories. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829172 *'Conan Volume 15: The Nightmare of the Shallows' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #13-18? - Digital *'Conan Volume 15: The Nightmare of the Shallows' - Collects Conan the Barbarian #13-18? - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Fred Van Lente. Artist: Brian Ching. Conan created by Robert E. Howard. Publishing History * Conan: #0-50, 2004-2008 * Conan the Cimmerian: #0-25, 2008-2010 * Conan: Road of Kings: #1-12, 2010-2012 * Conan the Barbarian: #1-25, 2012-2014 * Conan the Avenger: #1- , 2014-present Future Publication Dates :Conan the Avenger #13: 29 Apr 2015 :Conan the Avenger #14: 27 May 2015 :Conan the Avenger #15: 24 Jun 2015 News & Features * 28 Nov 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/conan-wood-cloonan-interview-111128.html Conan, Swashbuckling, High Seas With Wood and Cloonan] * 14 Oct 2010 - Roy Thomas on the History of Conan * 24 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20159 Out of Cimmeria: Tim Truman on Conan] * 24 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16923 Tim Truman talks Conan the Cimmerian] * 16 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/50/Conan-the-Cimmerian-0-with-Timothy-Truman comiXology - Episode 48: Conan the Cimmerian #0 with Timothy Truman] (audio) * 22 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157828 Tomas Giorello on Conan the Cimmerian] * 21 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157712 Tim Truman on Conan the Cimmerian] * 27 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006670 Tim Truman's Barbarian, Conan] * 26 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11297 CCI: Conan Relaunches - Truman and Giorello Talk] * 25 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/DHC/Conan.html SDCC '07: Conan Ends, Conan the Cimmerian Begins @ Dark Horse] * 19 Jun 2007 - Timothy Truman: A Gentleman and A Conan Scholar * 02 Apr 2007 - Bringing Conan to Life: Rafael Kayanan * 07 Mar 2007 - Kayanan Takes On Conan * 24 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9796 NYCC, Day 2: Dark Horse's Conan The Barbarian Panel] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: Conan the Barbarian Category:Sword and Sorcery